Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes
, known as in the anime, is an arc from Part II of the series. This arc sees the introduction of alien Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and her subsequent attempt to take over the world. It spans from volumes 70 to 72,Retsu no Sho, page 75 and covers chapters 678 to 699 of the manga and from episodes 428 to 431, later picks up starting from episodes 450 to 451, then from episode 455, then from episodes 458 to 468 and lastly from episodes 470 to 479. This arc is preceded by the Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki and followed by the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto Hiden series, the epilogue and Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring. In the anime, the Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero, Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness arcs along with a stand-alone episode takes place in the interim, as well as the Childhood arc taking place after this arc. Summary Kaguya's Dominance Immediately after the Infinite Tsukuyomi technique is cast, Sakura asks Sasuke what is happening, and he simply berates her and Kakashi, informing them that they are somewhat useless in their current predicament. Much to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke is elected the leader of Team 7 for the time being, as it seems as if only his Rinnegan will be able to counter the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Meanwhile, everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces witness their truest desires coming true within the infinite dream, as the light shining down from the moon slowly fades away. The reincarnated Hokage are immune to the genjutsu, but are helpless to stop it. With the threat of them being caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi gone, Team 7 emerges from Sasuke's Susanoo as Madara returns to Earth. Madara states that he is the "Saviour of the World", and he will eliminate Team 7 before they can destroy everyone's personal peace but before Madara can do anything, he is suddenly stabbed through the chest by Black Zetsu who is using Obito's body with Black Zetsu also declaring that Madara isn't the Saviour and that it isn't over. As Madara tries to come to terms with this betrayal while claiming that Black Zetsu is his will, Black Zetsu reveals to Madara that he has harboured the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ever since his creation. He berates Madara for thinking he was something more than a pawn like Obito was, as the legendary Uchiha begins to morph. As Madara screams out in pain, Naruto and Sasuke notice that his four shadows are disappearing. After possessing Madara, Black Zetsu reveals that the Infinite Tsukuyomi will eventually turn every human on the planet into White Zetsu for Kaguya's army. Naruto and Sasuke are prevented from interfering as Black Zetsu, using Madara as a medium turns the Uchiha into Kaguya, resulting in Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being reborn into the modern ninja world. The resurrected Kaguya deduces that Naruto and Sasuke have been given powers by Hagoromo and declares that she has no intention to fight. Instead she tries to kill Team Kakashi at once, teleporting them inside a volcano over a river of lava. As Team 7 begins to fall, Sasuke immediately summons his hawk, and saves Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura and Kakashi. Due to his quick-thinking, Kakashi manages to save himself and Sakura, as well as Obito, from their fiery deaths. Naruto questions Sasuke's disregard for his comrades safety, as he warns Naruto that only he and Naruto have a chance of defeating Kaguya, and so neither of them must die, even if they survive at the sacrifice of their comrades. Kaguya launches a pinpointed attack at the two, and while Sasuke manages to save himself and Naruto with Susanoo, his hawk is injured and they begin to fall into the river of lava once again. Meanwhile, Kakashi's scroll begins to burn up and so he and Sakura also begin to fall once more. Fortunately, they are all saved by Naruto, who has just discovered his newfound ability of flight. Emerging outside of the volcano and next to a castle, Naruto and Kaguya clash fist to fist. As Naruto is buffeted away, Sasuke, with his Complete Body — Susanoo activated, attacks Kaguya from above, resulting in a large explosion. Sasuke's attack fails, as he is forced out of Complete Body — Susanoo, and starts falling into the ocean of lava once again, while Naruto spirals out of control due to the aftermath of his previous attack. As his blade melts away, Sasuke teleports to Naruto's side, and receives a platform to stand on from Naruto. During the ensuing chaos, Naruto's clone, Sakura, and Kakashi retrieve Obito. Kaguya enters a portal and appears behind Naruto and Sasuke. Kaguya begins to cry as she clutches their faces, while Black Zetsu emerges from Kaguya and attaches itself to Naruto and Sasuke. While absorbing their chakra, Black Zetsu explains to Naruto and Sasuke the history of Kaguya's complicated relationship with her sons, her defeat, Black Zetsu's creation, and his mission to revive his creator, Kaguya with Black Zetsu calling her its "mother" and Black Zetsu referring to itself as her child. Enraged by Kaguya's actions, Naruto manages to free himself and Sasuke from Black Zetsu, and the duo prepare to go on the offensive once more. Naruto explains to Sasuke his plan to attack Kaguya, planning to use a new technique that he has practised more than the Rasengan. Elsewhere, Kakashi wonders about the mechanics of Kaguya's technique, as Naruto's shadow clone revives Obito. With a plan formulated, Sasuke distracts Kaguya while Naruto uses his new technique to surprise Kaguya, and much to everyone's surprise, Naruto manages to land a punch on Kaguya. Sasuke teleports the two to Kaguya's location, and as they were about to seal her, Kaguya traps the three of them in a giant block of ice, while also transforming the lava wasteland into a vast frozen mountainside. Kaguya escapes the block of ice, while Sasuke manages to free himself and Naruto from the icy prison with Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Black Zetsu recommends that Kaguya battle Naruto and Sasuke separately, and so Kaguya grabs Sasuke and throws him into an isolated desert dimension. Search & Sacrifice Naruto tries to pry open the portal with his brute strength, but it is futile, and he is separated from Sasuke. Meanwhile, the four Hokage convene at the location where Kaguya was revived, and find nothing but Madara's lower half. Minato explains that he tried to free those trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but despite all his attempts, they would not wake up. Agreeing that Madara is likely dead, Tobirama suggests that Madara should be revived in order to figure out what has happened. However, before anyone could act, Hagoromo manifests himself before the four Hokage. At Kaguya's icy dimension, Naruto continues to battle Kaguya alone, and due to Naruto's elusive nature, begins using the world itself to attack Naruto. Naruto pretends to trap himself, and waits for Kaguya to approach him, and begins planning a surprise attack. Elsewhere, Obito awakens, and learns of everything that has occurred since his last meeting with Madara. Realising that Kaguya's ability is extremely similar to his own, Obito plans on syncing his Kamui with her own technique in order to find Sasuke and return him to the battlefield. Planning on utilising Naruto's shadow clone and Sakura's chakra in order to accomplish this task, the three prepare for the next opportunity to begin their journey to rescue Sasuke. As Naruto's clone and Sakura touch Obito in preparation to teleport at the next chance they get, Kaguya pays little attention to them and goes after Naruto's real body. Naruto receives some power from Kokuō and manages to break free from Kaguya's trap, launching her back a great distance. Deciding that using diversionary tactics followed by taijutsu is the best way to encounter Kaguya, Naruto creates a barrage of clones that surround Kaguya, surprising the Rabbit Goddess, as she did not expect Naruto to be such a challenge. Naruto continuously assaults Kaguya, and forces her to travel to another dimension to escape the attacks. Noticing her attempt at fleeing, Naruto and Obito use this opportunity to follow Kaguya. Entering her core dimension, Kaguya is surprised to find out that Naruto infiltrated her sacred area. Fearing Naruto's reunion with Sasuke may result in Kaguya's defeat, Black Zetsu advises Kaguya to kill Naruto instead of absorbing his chakra. Though hesitant at first, Kaguya complies and uses her All-Killing Ash Bones technique to impale Naruto, and disintegrate his body. Kaguya returns to her ice dimension, and is surprised when she notices all of Naruto's shadow clones still intact, signifying Naruto's survival from Kaguya's attack. Meanwhile, in Kaguya's main dimension, once realising that Kaguya had left, Obito and Sakura enter Kaguya's core dimension, intent on finding Sasuke and returning him to Naruto's location. With Sakura and Obito in Kaguya's core dimension, Naruto's disintegrated shadow clone disperses, and the real Naruto learns everything his shadow clone did. Naruto becomes determined to distract Kaguya while Sakura and Obito search for Sasuke, and so he begins to attack the Rabbit Goddess. Sakura transfers her Strength of a Hundred Seal chakra to Obito, who begins using the Kamui to search for the desert dimension that Sasuke is stranded within. While searching for Sasuke, they open a portal to a sea of acid, and Sakura manages to shield herself and Obito from the heavy damage, and discards the right sleeve of her flak jacket in the process. Meanwhile in the desert dimension, Sasuke goes to the area where he was able to sense Naruto's chakra moments before. Finally, Obito and Sakura find the desert dimension, and call out to Sasuke, who immediately begins dashing towards the duo. They begin to lose control of the portal, and it ultimately closes. Believing they had failed, Sakura and Obito are surprised when they find out that Sasuke used his Amenotejikara to switch places with Sakura's discarded flak jacket. Thanking the two for saving him, Sasuke and his group prepare to return to the ice dimension to help Naruto engage Kaguya. Meanwhile, Hagoromo explains to the Hokage that he managed to appear before them by combining the Ten-Tails', Indra's, and Asura's chakras together. After recapping the Hokage on the events that have transpired, Minato asks about the technique he told them about, but Hagoromo notes that he can no longer use this, as he has given his power to Naruto and Sasuke. He tells the Hokage that they are running out of time, and they must listen to him carefully, and do exactly as he says. In the ice dimension, Naruto continues to battle Kaguya, who has realised that the real Naruto has the Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, and so she continues to eliminate the clones one-by-one. Kakashi laments that he cannot do anything to assist Naruto at the moment, but he is quickly snapped out of it by Naruto's determination. Sasuke, Sakura, and Obito return from the core dimension, much to Kaguya's annoyance. She manages to impale the Naruto who has the Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, but much to her surprise, that also turns out to be a clone, and she figures out that Naruto can attach his black orbs to his clones. Irked at this fact, Kaguya teleports Team Kakashi and Obito to a high gravity dimension. While they are pinned down, Kaguya fires her bone attack at Naruto and Sasuke, who manage to barely dodge the attack. Adjusting to the atmosphere, Kaguya aims towards Naruto and Sasuke's directions once more and fires the projectile at their direction. Kakashi and Obito quickly intercept the attack and stand in the place of Naruto and Sasuke, preparing themselves to die. However, Obito uses Kamui at the last second and saves Kakashi's life as well, as Obito is impaled by Kaguya's attack, much to the shock of Team Kakashi. Kakashi questions Obito, asking why he would throw his life away when he can still be of use, while Kakashi himself is worthless. Obito silences Kakashi, telling him that he will must remain alive to support the next generation of shinobi. Running low on chakra, Black Zetsu informs Kaguya that they should return to the core dimension to replenish their chakra supply. Naruto attempts to save Obito once more, but his efforts are futile. Black Zetsu notices this and goes on a tirade about Obito's useless life, angering Naruto, while Obito agrees with Black Zetsu's claims. With his Rinnegan's power restored, Sasuke immediately teleports to Kaguya once more and attempts to impale her with Chidori, but fails, as Kaguya shifts to the core dimension and flees Sasuke's attack. Sasuke manifests his Complete Body — Susanoo, and after telling Naruto that healing Obito is useless, flies towards Kaguya and engages her in battle. Obito begins his final goodbyes to Naruto and Kakashi. He thanks Naruto for helping him find the right path once more. After commanding Naruto to become the Hokage, Obito crumbles into a pile of ashes and perishes. Noticing Obito's death, Black Zetsu continues berating Obito once more, angering Naruto even more. Noting that Obito was an awesome man for believing in the same dream as himself, Naruto flies up to Kaguya with instant speed and severs Kaguya's left arm, with Black Zetsu still attached to it. Meanwhile, a younger Obito meets with his former teammate, Rin Nohara once again after so long. She informs him that she has been watching over Obito this entire time, and while taking Obito's hand, the two prepare to depart for the afterlife. Final Mission – Team 7 Before they manage to leave, Obito asks Rin to wait a little longer, as he wants to help Kakashi contribute with the ongoing battle. Promising to return soon, Obito uses Kamui to teleport to the core dimension. As he manifests as chakra, Obito inhabits Kakashi and the two enter Kakashi's consciousness. Appearing as the younger versions of themselves, Obito explains that he believes Kakashi will become the Sixth Hokage and plans on giving him another present to celebrate Kakashi's impressive future feat. Returning to the real world, Kakashi opens his eyes and reveals his two Mangekyō Sharingan eyes, Kakashi living up to his nickname - "Kakashi of the Sharingan" once more. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke continue to battle Kaguya. As Sasuke's attack is countered by Kaguya's chakra arms, Naruto uses the powers of the nine tailed beasts to attack the Rabbit Goddess, which results in a massive misshaped chakra monster forming as a result of Kaguya's inability to control the separate tailed beasts. As the massive chakra monster sprouts arms to absorb everything around it, including Naruto's shadow clone, one of the arms prepare to eliminate Sakura. Just before Sasuke can use his Rinnegan powers to save Sakura, Kakashi, donning a Complete Body — Susanoo, flies in and jumps up to protect her from the attacking mass of chakra, stating that he and Obito will protect everyone. Leaping into action against Kaguya, Kakashi is able to deflect her incoming attack with his Kamui Shuriken. Kaguya soon regains control of her power and manifests a humongous Truth-Seeking Ball intent on erasing everything within her core dimension. Realising he cannot teleport the tremendous orb away, Kakashi formulates a plan, telling his team-mates that this will be their final mission. As Naruto distracts Kaguya with shadow clones, Kakashi renders Kaguya's right arm useless with Kamui Lightning Cutter. Sasuke switches place with one of Naruto's clones, and appears next to Kaguya as well. Though she tries to escape, Kaguya is knocked down by Sakura with the punch also knocking one of Kaguya's horns off in the process, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to touch her with their sun and moon markings, preparing to seal away the Rabbit Goddess once again. Immediately, Naruto and Sasuke begin the ultimate fūinjutsu they obtained from Hagoromo: the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei. As Kaguya questions how she, the ancestor of all chakra, could be defeated by mere fragments that were once part of herself, her third eye is obscured by the moon, and then followed by the sun. As the sun and moon tattoos disappear from the palms of Naruto and Sasuke's hands, they reappear on Hagoromo's hands, symbolising that the technique was a success. As Kaguya reverts back to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the tailed beasts get out of her, while the remainder of Kaguya's chakra ejects Madara Uchiha before being encased within a giant satellite produced by the Chibaku Tensei. Though he intends to revive her again albeit at some time in the future, Black Zetsu is found by Naruto, who chastises him for his false beliefs that he was the one who created the shinobi world, calls him a spoiled brat who's too afraid to leave the nest, and proceeds to throw him into the satellite, sealing away both enemies. Joining up with his comrades, Naruto and Team 7 realise they are trapped within Kaguya's dimension, with no other way to return him. Suddenly, Team 7, the tailed beasts, and Madara are all summoned back to earth by Hagoromo, the four Hokage, and all of the previous Kage, whom Hagoromo managed to recall from the pure world. Hagoromo faces Team 7 and thanks them for saving the world. Hagoromo commends Kakashi for commanding Team 7 during the battle with Kaguya. However, Kakashi admits that he didn't do much, and it was only thanks to Obito that he could contribute at all. Within Kakashi's mind, he meets Obito for one last time. The two exchange their final words to each other, as Obito returns to the afterlife with Rin, and Kakashi loses his Sharingan forever. Sasuke notices that Madara is still alive, and dashes towards his fallen enemy, only to be stopped by Hagoromo, who tells Sasuke to listen to Madara and Hashirama's final words to each other. The two discuss their dreams of the past, and Madara admits that while his dream has failed, Hashirama's lives on. Hashirama offers Madara the chance to be comrades once more, but Madara exhales his last breath before he can give his response. The Kages begin returning to the Pure Land as Naruto rushes towards Minato as the sun rises over the horizon. Minato wishes his son a happy birthday, and the two exchange their final words to each other, as Minato and the other reincarnated Hokage return to the Pure Land once more. Naruto and Sasuke's Last Battle Free to roam once more, the tailed beasts decide to return to their homes, though Gyūki decides to stay with Killer B, and Kurama is elected to stay with Naruto by Hagoromo in order to preside over any meetings the tailed beasts have with their small portions of chakra within Naruto. Hagoromo tells them that the next order of business is to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi, using Naruto's tailed beast chakra and Sasuke's Rinnegan. Sasuke however revealed his plan to execute the sitting five Kage and start a revolution, beginning by taking direct control of all the tailed beasts, and then trapping them inside satellites, revealing that he had been evolving his Rinnegan's ability during the battles against Madara and Kaguya. His time running out, Hagoromo places his trust in Naruto who resolves to finally end the brothers' feud. Sasuke explains that he intends to kill Naruto since he is the jinchūriki host of all nine tailed beasts, and also plans to keep the ones he has trapped alive in order to end the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke tells Naruto to follow him, as he wants to move to another location to have their final battle. As he begins to leave, Sakura calls out to him, professing her love once more, and begging Sasuke to stop. Sasuke rebuffs Sakura's pleas, calling her "annoying" once more. Sasuke puts her under his genjutsu in order to prevent her from interfering with his battle with Naruto. Naruto criticises Sasuke's attitude, though to no avail, as Sasuke dashes away with Naruto in pursuit. Hagoromo explains the cycle of hatred that has occurred ever since his generation to Kakashi, lamenting on all his past failures, and entrusting Naruto as the one who will end it all. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the Valley of the End once again, standing atop the head of the statues of Hashirama and Madara. Naruto tries to use Itachi's words to sway Sasuke, but to no avail, as Sasuke proceeds to tell Naruto what he means when he says "Hokage". Sasuke explains Itachi's sacrifice to Naruto, stating that Itachi was the true definition of Hokage, and deserved to be honoured as one. Resolved that he is leaving Itachi, his clan, and everything else in the past, Sasuke explains to Naruto that he will take on the shinobi world's hatred by himself and become darkness itself, so that the shinobi world can shine bright once more. Naruto tries to convince Sasuke of the error in his ways, but fails, as Sasuke notes that Naruto's death will be the beginning of a clean slate for the shinobi world. Meanwhile, as Hagoromo disappears, he recalls his conversation with Sasuke, in which the young Uchiha noted that he will kill Naruto and become Hokage because Naruto is the closest thing to a friend he's ever had. With no more words to say to each other, Naruto and Sasuke begin their final fight, as the clash of their fists begin cracking Hashirama's statue. Repelling off each other, Sasuke immediately shoots a grand fireball at Naruto, but Naruto manages to defend himself. However, Sasuke shifts behind Naruto and uses Chidori to knock Naruto into the water, finishing his combination attack by shooting three arrows from his Susanoo at Naruto, though he manages to block Sasuke's attack once more. As Naruto activates his Tailed Beast Mode and Sasuke activates his Complete Body — Susanoo, the two bump fists through their avatars and start viewing each other's memories, with Sasuke commenting on how slow Naruto has always been. Naruto rebuffs by saying that he won't let himself get killed so that Sasuke won't be alone, creating a Tailed Beast Ball that clashes with Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo-enhanced Chidori, causing a great explosion. Meeting within their inner subconscious once more, as Sasuke comments that they are no longer children and they should be able to understand one another at this point. Within the white plane, Naruto once again tries to convince Sasuke to stop his plans of revolution, stating that it will solve nothing, as the five great shinobi villages have already united together. However, Sasuke believes that this was only a temporary peace due to them all having a common enemy; with the threat neutralised, Sasuke is convinced that they will all return to how they once were before the war. Resolved to find a way to gain some sort of immortality with his unlimited power, Sasuke promises to become the common enemy so that the shinobi world can thrive. Returning to the real world, Naruto and Sasuke are knocked back from the massive blast. Satisfied that Naruto is finally getting serious, Sasuke summons the satellites containing the tailed beasts, and begins channelling their chakra into his Complete Body — Susanoo, as it begins to change into a new humanoid form. As Naruto summons three shadow clones, the two battle above the earth, as Sasuke knocks one of Naruto's clones to the ground while neutralising the attacks of the other clones, resulting in a massive explosion. While Sasuke prepares a lightning-based arrow attack, Naruto combines the remaining clones into a three-headed, six-armed battle avatar, similar to the one Asura used in the past. All the while, the clone Naruto had dispatched earlier begins gathering natural energy, which it then supplies to the real Naruto. While Naruto tells Sasuke that this is not how he wanted to beat his former comrade, he throws two Rasenshuriken while Sasuke fires Indra's Arrow. Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collide, causing a massive explosion that devastates the landscape and decapitates the statues of Hashirama and Madara. Drained from the last attack, Naruto and Sasuke fall back to the earth, landing on the valley once more. Shocked that Naruto had survived the last encounter, Sasuke tries to burn Naruto with Amaterasu, though Naruto manages to defend against the attack by utilising Kurama's chakra. With no power left, Naruto and Sasuke engage in a fierce taijutsu battle that lasts almost an entire day. Elsewhere, Sakura awakens from being trapped in Sasuke's genjutsu, shocked that night has already fallen once more. She asks Kakashi where her comrades have gone, as he explains they are settling their issues with one last fight. Returning to the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke are badly injured and nearly out of stamina, as they continue to fight with only pure willpower. Kurama recharges his chakra and prepares to give it to Naruto, only for Sasuke to use his Rinnegan's Preta Path ability to absorb Naruto's chakra. Using the chakra he has stolen, Sasuke activates his Chidori and prepares to kill a completely depleted Naruto, stating that he will finally be alone once his one and only best friend is gone. However, Naruto manages to stand up and to land an uppercut on Sasuke, before one final clash between Rasengan and Kagutsuchi-enhanced Chidori that destroys each other's dominant arm, the blast costing Naruto his right arm and Sasuke his left. After passing out, Sasuke awakens lying on the ground beside Naruto, who once again explains his reasoning for persistently chasing after the Uchiha. Both fall asleep while Sasuke further reflects upon his bond with Naruto, and comes to the realisation that he feels the same way in many regards. After waking up the following morning, Sasuke finally acknowledges Naruto – both as a comrade and as the winner of their long-lasting battle. As they both lie defeated on the statues' hands forming a seal of reconciliation, Sakura and Kakashi arrive to witness Naruto and Sasuke both hurt. Sakura begins to heal both of them and Sasuke apologises to a teary-eyed Sakura for what he has done to her. The duo are both rejuvenated then they release everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Tobi also dies after being released from it. The tailed beasts are then freed from Sasuke's Chibaku Tensei. At Konohagakure, funerals are held including a memorial service for Neji and Sasuke is sent to prison for his crimes. Kakashi succeeds Tsunade as the Sixth Hokage and his face is carved on Hokage Rock. Naruto becomes an international celebrity and Tsunade begins crafting artificial arms with Hashirama's cells for him and Sasuke. With his contributions in the war and Naruto's appeals, Sasuke is granted a pardon. Sasuke leaves the village to seek redemption, telling Sakura he will return to her and pokes her on the forehead. He meets Naruto who hands him over his forehead protector, which he discarded during their battle years ago, as Sasuke credits Naruto for teaching him what being a ninja means. Chapters Episodes References Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::13 Category:Arcs id:Serangan Kaguya Ōtsutsuki